


Lonely Eclipse

by my_dear_holmes



Series: My Merlin one-shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Not a First Kiss, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_holmes/pseuds/my_dear_holmes
Summary: A total eclipse is an important moment In Camelot, supposedly bringing luck to anyone who witnesses it. Merlin doesn't believe in the myth, but he appreciated the beauty of it. Maybe this time will be different though. Maybe this time it will be lucky.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Merlin one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Lonely Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot that I wrote on the last eclipse and then forgot about. So here it is, hope you enjoy :)

A crowd gathered in the square, surrounded on all sides by the magnificent and towering walls of Camelot. Where market stalls usually stood, people now lined the streets, waiting to catch a glimpse of this incredible spectacle. The whole crowd buzzed with excitement, itching for things to get started.

Among these thousands of people, Merlin stood alone. Kind of. Gwen and Lance were off together, Gaius was helping his long term patients get outside, Arthur had to sit with his father and Morgana, Gwaine was already obscenely drunk and the other knights were trying to keep him under control. So at least, he wasn’t with anyone he knew.

It had been almost two years since the last lunar eclipse and Merlin was looking forward to it. Things as beautiful as an eclipse rarely happened without the help of magic, and that’s all his life seemed to be about at the moment. Save Arthur, perform dangerous magic, almost get caught, repeat. Besides, eclipses are sacred in Camelot and are not to be missed. They are meant to give good luck until the next eclipse, not that Merlin believed in luck. He’d seen every eclipse in his life and he hadn’t been that lucky so far.

He desperately looked around for someone else to talk to. He could usually spot people in crowds - being tall had its advantages - but everyone was so tightly packed it was impossible to see anything other than a sea of light, dark and the occasional fiery head. He wished he could be with Arthur, but it was royals only where he was, not to mention surrounded by guards.

The crowd buzzed with anticipation as the moon neared the sun, threatening to wipe it out. Merlin scanned the crowd for the final time before accepting he would be alone. A tiny slither of sun was now hidden, but the sky was becoming darker with every second. A quarter gone… half the sun covered…

The crowd shifted as the moon reached the three quarter mark, as if someone was walking against the tide of people. It was now dark enough that Merlin couldn’t quite make out the faces of those around him. He counted down in his head until the climax of the eclipse.

Five… four… three… two… one-

The moment the city was plunged into darkness, someone spun Merlin around and pressed their lips to his. The person's hand found his hips as Merlin melted to their touch, placing his own arms on the person's shoulders. Merlin recognised the tender roughness of the kiss and the wonderful mix of sweat, chain mail and expensive lavender soap.

“Arthur,” he murmured, breaking away from the kiss reluctantly. “You should be with your father and Morgana.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” the prince replied. “I know it’s hard, not being public about our relationship yet, so I at least wanted to be with you for the eclipse.”

Merlin grinned and leaned in for another kiss, one that Arthur gladly returned. They were both hungry for more, but their darkness was running out. “You have to go,” Merlin whispered when their kiss was over. “Your father will notice you’re gone.” Merlin secretly and selfishly wished he would refuse and stay with him and Arthur considered it, but they both knew that wasn’t possible. Arthur gave him one more quick kiss before jostling back through the crowd.

After many "sorry"s and "thank you"s, Arthur ducked under the rope barrier separating the royal family from the rest of the kingdom. He hoped he wasn’t still flushed from kissing. Morgana gave him a knowing look, but King Uther remained oblivious. (Morgana was one of the few people who knew about Arthur’s relationship with Merlin, along with Gwen and a few of the knights.) It looked like he had gotten away with his little escapade.

By the time Arthur was back in the royal box, Merlin was staring once more at the sky. Over half of the sun had been revealed once more. Now the feasts began just the same as every year, an evening of refilling Arthur’s cup and making sure no one got assassinated while glaring daggers at the pretty girl Arthur was being forced to dance with.

He squinted as he grinned to the sky. Maybe this time wasn’t going to be the same. Maybe this time the eclipse was lucky.


End file.
